sailormoonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Sailor Moon (personaggio)
Usagi Tsukino è un personaggio immaginario, protagonista della serie di anime e manga Sailor Moon, nonché identità civile dell'omonima guerriera, la prima a comparire in entrambe le versioni della storia. Nell'adattamento italiano della prima edizione del manga edita da Star Comics non viene modificato il suo nome, ma fino alla terza saga le viene attribuito il soprannome Bunny a causa della sua pettinatura, omologandosi così all'adattamento della serie animata (dove la guerriera era stata rinominata appunto "Bunny"Nell'edizione italiana del fanbook dedicato al personaggio e pubblicato dalla Daimond Publishing, il nome della ragazza è Bunny Tsukino), mentre nella seconda edizione del manga edita da GP Publishing è stato mantenuto il nome originale. In quanto protagonista, l'immagine di Usagi è apparsa su quasi tutti gli articoli di merchandising basati sulla serie (tra cui figurine e giocattoli), e nel marzo del 2010 si è posizionata al secondo posto nel sondaggio della rivista giapponese Newtype come personaggio femminile più rilevante degli anni '90 . Personalità Nella vita quotidiana è Usagi e vive come una normale studentessa della scuola media Juban, all'età di 14 anni incontra Luna, la gatta che le dona i suoi poteri di guerriera così come la missione di trovare la Principessa della Luna, le sue compagne e il compito di salvare il mondo dal Dark Kingdom. Usagi vive con i suoi genitori e suo fratello Shingo. È un personaggio che cambia e che matura poco per volta. A differenza delle sue amiche, è una goffa, piagnucolona, ma anche ottimista e sempre allegra, ma grazie alle battaglie sostenute diventa pian piano sempre più coraggiosa e un po' meno piagnucolona. Nonostante ciò, Usagi è una ragazza con il cuore d'oro, che crede nell'amore e nei buoni sentimenti e grazie a questa sua bontà d'animo riuscirà a salvare il mondo parecchie volte. Il suo astro guida è la Luna; a partire da metà prima serie utilizzando anche il Cristallo d'argento, il cui potere aumenta con l'aumentare della potenza dei nemici e viene amplificato dai vari scettri che Sailor Moon utilizza in ogni serie, nell'adattamento italiano viene più volte, erroneamente, fatto intendere che non utilizzi il cristallo d'argento e il motivo di tale modifica non è ben chiara, tale cambio è ben visibile nel film della terza serie in cui Sailor Moon utilizza il cristallo d'argento per la prima volta senza morire (nell'adattamento italiano invece usa il cristallo del cuore) grazie all'unione dei poteri di tutte le sailor guerriere del sistema solare più Chibiusa. Nella quinta serie Mamoru parte per gli Stati Uniti e Usagi incontra i Three Lights, un gruppo di cantanti composto da Kou Taiki, Kou Yaten e Kou Seiya. Tra lei e Kou Seiya nasce un rapporto profondo dovuto anche alla mancanza di Mamoru, che si scoprirà in seguito non esser mai arrivato negli Stati Uniti, dopo che Galaxia gli aveva sottratto lo star seed (nel manga dinnanzi alla stessa Usagi all'aeroporto, nell'anime durante il volo per gli Stati Uniti). Combatterà infine contro Sailor Galaxia e dopo aver perso tutti i suoi affetti troverà la forza di combattere e di salvare ancora una volta la Terra. Nell'anime solo al termine della lotta ogni star seed ritorna al legittimo proprietario, e le tutte guerriere Sailor e Mamoru ritornano da Usagi. Le Sailor Starlights, dopo aver ritrovato la loro principessa, possono ripartire per il loro pianeta, con l'intento di ricostruirlo, ma non prima di ringraziare coloro che le hanno aiutate. L'anime si conclude con Usagi e Mamoru che guardano la luna parlano dei loro sentimenti e con la voce di Usagi che come all'inizio della prima serie si presenta, e dopo la sigla finale un "è la fine" decreta la chiusura della serie. Nel manga la storia è profondamente diversa, la stessa Usagi fin dall'inizio è molto più matura, i combattimenti e le battaglie si svolgono in maniera diversa e Usagi utilizza sempre il cristallo d'argento da sola senza il rischio di morire, con il suo potere è inoltre in grado di resuscitare, e guarire le persone. Viene chiamata da Mamoru, Haruka e Seiya Odango Atama (Testa di odango, adattato in Testolina Buffa nell'adattamento italiano dell'anime) ovvero per via della sua pettinatura i cui chignon ricordano degli odango, anche se lei non ama questo soprannome. Nell'anime e nel manga lei e Mamoru si chiamano rispettivamente Mamo-chan e Usako (nel manga durante la terza saga Mamoru si rivolgerà a lei chiamandola anche Usa). Nell'adattamento italiano Luna si rivolge a lei chiamandola Benedetta ragazza!, a causa della sua natura di ragazza pigra e fifona. Nell'omake Parallel Sailor Moon, ambientata in un futuro alternativo, avrà una seconda figlia oltre a Chibiusa di nome Kousagi, uguale a lei come carattere e appetito. Trasformazioni e aspetti Sailor Moon L'identità da senshi di Usagi è Sailor Moon, conosciuta come la GuerrieraNelle varie edizioni italiane il termine giapponese "senshi" viene tradotto sia con "guerriera" che con "combattente" dell'Amore e della Giustizia (o anche solo Guerriera della giustizia''Manga di Sailor Moon, Act 3 nuova edizione. Traduzione GP Publishing in ''Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon 1 pagina 103 , anche tradotto in Paladina della giustizia) e Guerriera del Mistero quest'ultima attribuzione è un dono di Neo Queen Serenity alla fine della seconda parte del manga. La sua divisa è inizialmente blu e rossa (o rosa scuro, magenta), basata sul motivo della luna crescente, simbolo del Regno della Luna. Con il tempo, nella sua uniforme si aggiunse il rosa e il giallo, così come il tema basato su cuori. I suoi attacchi ruotano intorno al potere della Luna, dell'amore, del mistero e della luce, specialmente lunare. Inizialmente è spaventata dal suo compito di guerriera, così come da Luna, la gatta parlante che la aiuta, ma finirà per accettare il suo compito, e diventare la guerriera più potente della galassia. Diventando più potente come guerriera, Sailor Moon acquisisce nuovi poteri, e la sua uniforme finisce per cambiare. La prima modifica appare nell'atto 30 del manga, quando riceve il Calice Sacro (Coppa Lunare o Sacro Graal nell'addamento italiano dell'anime), e diventa Super Sailor Moon. La sua uniforme appare così più decorata, e i suoi poteri sono effettivamente più potenti. All'inizio non riesce a prendere la forma di Super Sailor Moon senza Sehai, e dopo che il calice viene distrutto nell'anime, nel manga non può essere utilizzato per l'assenza delle outer senshi. Solamente nell'atto 34 (episodio 128), Elios le dona il potere della trasformazione a lei e a Sailor Chibimoon. Durante la battaglia contro la regina NehelleniaManga di Sailor Moon, Act 41 vecchia edizioneAnime di Sailor Moon, episodio 168 Sailor Moon, combinando il potere con gli altri membri del Sailor Team (in maniera e siuazioni diverse fra anime e manga), sviluppa la sua terza forma da senshi ed ultima, Eternal Sailor Moon (chiamata nell'adattamento italiano dell'anime Sailor Moon Regina dell'Eternità), che Diana definisce la forma più vicina a Neo-Queen Serenity. La sua uniforme cambia radicalmente, con l'aggiunta di due ali angeliche sulla schiena, il fiocco posteriore magenta e più sottile e la perdita della tiara sostiuita da una luna crescente. Nel manga, con la trasformazione in Eternal SailorMoon ottiene il Silver Moon Crystal, una forma evoluta del Cristallo d'Argento, che utilizzerà per attaccare e trasformarsi. Nella quinta serie animata non è chiaro se il cristallo che sta usando sia il Silver Moon Crystal, in quanto solo due degli attacchi si riferiscono ad esso, ma la pietra in sé per sé non viene in altro modo nominata. Come su detto la trasformazione nel manga avviene attraverso il Calice Sacro evoluto, mentre nell'anime con la spilla chiamata Eternal Moon Article. Da notare che anche nel manga Sailor Moon porta una spilla simile, se pur senza alcun dettaglio, ma questa serve solo per contenere e proteggere il Silver Moon Crystal e Calice Sacro evoluto. Principessa Serenity thumb|100px|left|Simbolo del Regno della LunaSebbene nelle versioni originali venga chiamata Princess Serenity'', ossia col titolo in lingua inglese, al di fuori del Giappone questo è stato tradotto nei vari adattamenti, come in Italia o in Germania (dov'è chiamata Prinzessin Serenity). Tuttavia nell'edizione GP Publishing del manga, si è deciso di mantenere i vari anglicisimi per tutti titoli reali dei vari personaggi. Princess Serenity è la principessa di Silver Millennium, reincarnatasi poi sulla Terra in Usagi. Figlia della Regina Serenity (Regina Selene nella versione italiana), si innamora del Principe terrestre Endymion, che si reincarnerà anch'egli in Mamoru Chiba, nonostante la legge preveda che fra coloro che vivono sul Regno della Luna e i terrestri non debba mai esserci contatto. Nell'anime moriranno insieme per mano di Queen Metaria. La Regina Serenity per questo motivo con le ultime forze rimastele, sigillata Metaria e il suo esercito, invia le anime di Endymion, Serenity e tutti gli abitanti di Silver Millenium (guerriere comprese), per dare loro modo di rinascere e vivere un tempo migliore in un luogo di pace. Nel manga, dopo aver visto morire Prince Endymion per mano di Queen Beryl, si suicida con un pugnale. Nel live invece è lei stessa, dopo aver visto l'amato ucciso davanti ai suoi occhi, a distruggere Silver Millenium e la Terra con il Cristallo d'Argento. Da notare che nell'anime Serenity viene dipinta molto più regale di quanto sia l'Usagi del XX secolo (difatti viene detto che era un'eccellente pattinatrice, cosa in cui Usagi è negata), tuttavia nel manga viene mostrato che anche Serenity possedeva alcuni tratti che saranno caratteristici della sua reincarnazione, come la poca voglia di studiare. Sia nell'anime che nel manga s'apprende che la principessa non aveva fratelli o sorelle, in quanto le Regine del Silver Millenium possono avere solo una figlia femmina, e non vengono mai fatti accenni su chi fosse suo padre. Neo-Regina Serenity Come per Principessa, in originale il titolo di Regina è dato in inglese con l'aggiunta del prefisso Neo (ovvero Nuovo): '''Neo-Queen Serenity. Nell'adattamento italiano viene solo indicata come Regina Serenity (o Neo incoronata Regina Serenity), essendo stato modificato il nome della madre, Queen Serenity, in Regina Selene. Nella seconda serie si viene a sapere che Usagi, nei panni di Serenity, nel XXX secolo diventerà Neo-Regina Serenity, la regina della capitale della Terra, Crystal Tokyo. Viene mostrata per la prima volta nell'atto 16 del manga, e nell' episodio 68 dell'anime. Usagi diverrà quindi Regina, con Mamoru al suo fianco che invece sarà Re Endymion. Nell'anime viene affermato che diventa Neo-Regina Serenity dopo aver salvato il mondo da una glaciazione, grazie al Cristallo d'Argento, anche se non vengono rivelati altri dettagli. Questo fatto fa ritenere che la vicenda del secondo film sia legata proprio a questo particolare. La Regina è ovviamente molto più matura rispetto alla Usagi del presente, sebbene anche lei abbia i suoi momenti di immaturità, come ricorda Diana quando afferma che spesso il Re e la Regina fingono di essere malati per non svolgere i loro compiti. Anche le lettere che spedisce a Chibiusa dal futuro sono spesso firmate con un piccolo disegno di lei, o alcune volte del Re, al posto del nome, oltre ad essere scritte solo in caratteri hiragana e senza kanji (in Italia adattati come errori d'ortografia). Nell'episodio 103, aggiunge addirittura un post scriptum dove raccomanda alla Usagi del XX di studiare, tra lo stupore delle altre guerriere. Questa forma di Usagi è probabilmente la più potente di tutte, come presuppone Diana, quando afferma che Eternal Sailor Moon è la forma più vicina a quella di Regina. Ad ogni modo, nel manga viene affermato che la Regina ha perso i suoi poteri di senshi dopo esser salita al trono di Crystal Tokyo. I suoi poteri sono comunque molto potenti al punto da far rivivere i cittadini della città, usando il suo Spiral Heart Moon Rod, oppure donare alle guerriere dei nuovi poteri. Il suo vestito è molto simile al quello di principessa, soprattutto nel manga. Indossa ora una tiara, ed il simbolo della luna crescente è sempre visibile sulla sua fronte, ed inoltre le sue espressioni sono molto più mature, sebbene in un ricordo di Chibiusa la si vede vestita in borgheseAnime di Sailor Moon, episodio 66. Nel manga si vede per la prima volta Neo Queen Serenity sempre nella seconda serie, e grazie al cristallo d'argento che dona longevità e giovinezza ai componenti della famiglia reale e in parte agli abitanti di Crystal Tokyo. Non viene detto come e quando sia stata edificata Crystal Tokyo e viene però detto che Usagi salirà al trono ed avrà Chibiusa all'età di 22 anni, viene inoltre detto che la bambina, al momento in cui torna indietro nel tempo, ha 900 anni. Viene inoltre raccontano di un precedente attacco di Death Phantom (In Italia Des Phantom nel manga e Il Saggio nell'anime). Successivamente alla fine della quarta stagione mostrano l'incoronazione a regina e alla fine della quinta Usagi si sposa a Crystal Tokyo con Mamoru. Neo-Regina Serenity è l'unica forma di Usagi che Chibiusa considera essere sua madre, mentre le vite passate di Usagi vengono viste come una sorella maggiore. Princess Sailor Moon Nella serie live action Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, è presente una nuova forma della Principessa Serenity, conosciuta come Princess Sailor Moon. Questa figura nasce come una potente combinazione tra Sailor Moon e la Principessa, e viene introdotta quando lo spirito della Principessa si impossessa del corpo di Sailor Moon. Appare inizialmente dopo che Queen Beryl prende in ostaggio i suoi quattro generali in cambio di Mamoru, e Sailor Moon, piena di rancore, si trasforma in questa nuova forma, fermandola con la sua spada. È ovvio che Princess Sailor Moon è molto più simile a Serenity che a Usagi, visto che non mostra alcun rimorso al destino dei quattro generali nella mani di Beryl, e chiama Mamoru con il nome "Endymion". È inoltre sempre furiosa, e tende ad essere molto spietata con i suoi avversari. Anche se nella maggior parte del materiale promozionale delle serie Princess Sailor Moon viene vista sorridere, nell'intera serie non sorride mai. Princess Sailor Moon confessa ad Usagi, grazie ad un dialogo telepatico, che non proverebbe rimorso nel distruggere la Terra se Endymion fosse ucciso, e in seguito richiama dei demoni per combattere con le sue amiche, tutti con il simbolo della luna crescente sulla fronte. Usagi, spaventata che potesse distruggere il mondo, cerca di sopprimere i suoi poteri, e questo conflitto interno durerà per il resto della serie. Princess Sailor Moon porta con una spada, che è anche un'arpa con stringhe invisibili. Di solito la suona nei momenti di tristezza, pensando al suo amato principe, ed è anche capace di usurla per guarire le persone. Usata come arma, può deviare gli attacchi nemici e scagliare dei potenti attacchi. Possiede anche l'abilità di levitare e di teletrasportarsi. Come gli altri personaggi creati appositamente per la serie, l'abbigliamenti di Princess Sailor Moon è stato disegnato da Naoko Takeuchi in persona, ed è considerato molto elaborato rispetto a quello di Sailor Moon. Sailor Rabbit In un episodio speciale della serie live action Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Sailor Rabbit è l'alter ego creato da Usagi , ambientato prima del suo incontro con Luna, dove (desiderando imitare Sailor V) lei, Ami, Naru e altre due compagne di classe si travestono da super eroine. Durante il corto le ragazze incappano in una banda di criminali, ma vengono salvate da Sailor V. Attacchi e Poteri ;Trasformazioni ;Attacchi Gli attacchi Moon Tiara Action, Moon Tiara Boomerang e Moon friesbee sono attacchi molto simili tra di loro, poiché entrambi consistono nel lanciare la tiara (chiamata diadema nella versione Mediaset) contro il proprio avversario, la differenza sta nel fatto che nella versione animata la tiara diventa un disco di luce, nel manga, sia prima che seconda versione, è un normale freesbee la cui forma ricorda un grosso anello piatto, in PGSM la tiara, invece, si trasforma letteralmente n un boomerang per essere lanciata. Poiché nella forma Eternal Sailor Moon non possiede più la tiara, in un episodio effettua l'attacco, urlando appunto Moon Tiara Action, lanciando una pizza (nell'adattamento italiano Torta di Luna, azione!)Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Sailor Stars episodio 184 Sviluppo del personaggio Inizialmente, nella serie Sailor Moon, ognuna delle cinque eroine principali doveva indossare un'uniforme unica nel suo genere, con un tema ben definito, diverso per tutte le guerriere. Alla fine, tutte le uniformi furono modellate seguendo quella di Sailor Moon, anche se ognuna delle altre guerriere era differenziata da alcune modifiche. L'uniforme originale di Sailor Moon presentava colori differenti e dei nastrini intorno agli stivali e ai guanti. Indossava anche una maschera (indicata nella seconda edizione italiana del manga come occhialini), che finì per apparire in alcune capitoli iniziali del manga e costituisce parte integrante della sailor fuku Queste idee iniziali per il costume della protagonista vengono mostrate nei primi lavori dell'autrice, in cui Sailor Moon porta anche una pistola ed un mantello, entrambi poi scartati. (tradotto da Michelle Bacon di Manga Style) in altre versioni doveva avere un boomerang come arma, che doveva essere parte integrante della fuku stessa . L'acconciatura di Usagi, diventata poi famosa, deriva da un'abitudine dell'autrice: quando era all'università, era solita acconciare i propri capelli per avere degli odango prima di esami e lezioni difficili, per essere più fortunata. Nei primi sketch, il colore dei capelli di Sailor Moon era rosa. In seguito, decise che Usagi doveva avere capelli biondi, ma quando si trasformava in Sailor Moon sarebbero diventati color argento. Il suo editore però le sconsigliò la scelta, perché l'argento era un coloro troppo semplice per le copertine del manga. Tuttavia, il concetto venne riutilizzato in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, in cui le protagoniste cambiano il colore dei propri capelli quando si trasformano. Di tutte le Sailor Senshi, la personalità di Usagi è quella che si avvicina di più a Naoko Takeuchi, quando stava ancora lavorando alla serie. Il nome Usagi, che non è un comune prenome in Giappone,Grigsby, Mary (1998). "Sailormoon: Manga (Comics) and Anime (Cartoon) Superheroine Meets Barbie: Global Entertainment Commodity Comes to the United States" The Journal of Popular Culture 32 (1) 59–80 sebbene sia scritto in caratteri hiragana (うさぎ, usagi) si pronuncia allo stesso modo della parola "coniglio" (兔, usagi). Il suo cognome è composto invece dai kanji 月野 tsukino, che da soli significano rispettivamente "luna" e "campo". Infine, il nome Usagi Tsukino, se letto nel comune ordine giapponese cognome-nome, e quindi Tsukino Usagi, suona allo stesso modo del termine 月の兎 tsuki no usagi, ovvero "coniglio della luna". Il coniglio lunare è un personaggio del folklore molto popolare in Giappone e Cina, un coniglio che vive sulla luna, pestando in continuazioni gli ingredienti per il mochi, e deriva da una pareidolia molto comune in Asia per cui è possibile appunto vedere un coniglio nei segni e negli avvallamenti lunari al plenilunio. È possibile che anche le trecce caratteristiche dell'acconciatura del personaggio siano un richiamo alle orecchie del leggendario coniglio della tradizione nipponica. Il nome Bunny, (utilizzato in diversi adattamenti al di fuori del Giappone, come quelli francese, italiano e tedesco) rispetta parzialmente questo significato. Altro nome con cui il personaggio è conosciuto (specialmente nei paesi anglofoni e dell'America Latina) è Serena (pronunciato Serina in lingua inglese). Da notare che nell'adattamento americano del manga Usagi si chiami Serena ed è soprannominata Bunny, mentre nell'anime questo soprannome non è presente. Il personaggio poi è ispirato anche alla dea greca della Luna, Selene (il nome Serenity deriva da Selene) amante di Endimione (Endymion in lingua inglese). Doppiatrici e attrici Nella versione animata giapponese, Usagi è stata doppiata da Kotono Mitsuishi (la quale ha cantato anche la varie image song del personaggio), sostituita da Kae Araki, per gli episodi dal numero 44 al 50 a causa di un ricovero dovuto ad appendicite. Nell'adattamento italiano è stata invece doppiata da Elisabetta Spinelli nella versione Mediaset (a cui il personaggio diede notorietà ed a cui ha affermato di essere affezionata e legata http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z3MV3NYJ8k8&feature=related) e da Federica De Bortoli nell'adattamento Shin Vision. Nei vari musical di Sailor Moon, Usagi è stata interpretata da quattro attrici: Anza Ōyama, Fumina Hara, Miyuki Kanbe, e Marina Kuroki. I vari musical sono così divisi secondo l'attrice che interpretava la protagonista, facendo quattro stage in totale. In Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Usagi è stata interpretata da Miyū Sawai, che si è prestata anche per il ruolo di Queen Serenity nello Special Act della serie. Ricezione e critica del personaggio Sailor Moon si è rivelata nel tempo essere uno dei personaggi più famosi e popolari dell'animazione e del fumetto giapponese; definita come: "una dei più popolari e conosciuti personaggi dei manga in Giappone" da Sheila Rose BrowingBrowning, Sheila Rose.; Takeuchi, Naoko (2004) Pretty little girl warriors : a study of images of femininity in Japanese Sailor Moon comics Dissertation: Thesis (M.A.)--University of Missouri-Columbia. page 2, il sito inglese IGN ha posizionato Sailor Moon al nono posto nella classifica dei migliori personaggi degli anime . Usagi (insieme alle sue compagne) è stata citata sia in molti anime e manga (tra cui Fushigi Yugi, Shin Chan, Excel Saga e Keroro) che in diversi fumetti e cartoni occidentali (tra cui I Simpson e Rat Man), serie televisive (come Sabrina, vita da strega e l'italiana Nati ieri) e pubblicità (come lo spot della Pompea del 2010, il cui balletto è ispirato alla prima trasformazione di UsagiSailor Moon ispira la nuova pubblicità della Pompea). Sailro Moon ha inoltre ispirato molteplici altri personaggi dell'animazione giapponese dal carattere all'aspetto come Misato Katsuragi di Neon Genesis Evangelion新世紀エヴァンゲリオン完全攻略読本, 1997, Shinseiki Fukuin Kyoukai, ISBN 4-380-97219-4 e il Bakugan Elfin. Note